Huntingdon County, Pennsylvania
Huntingdon County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. In 2000, its population was 45,586. Huntingdon County was created on September 20, 1787 from part of Bedford County. Its county seat is Huntingdon6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,303 km² (889 sq mi). 2,264 km² (874 sq mi) of it is land and 39 km² (15 sq mi) of it (1.68%) is water. Adjacent counties *Centre County (north) *Mifflin County (east) *Juniata County (east) *Franklin County (southeast) *Fulton County (south) *Bedford County (southwest) *Blair County (west) Significant Topographic Features *Tussey Mountain *Raystown Lake Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 45,586 people, 16,759 households, and 11,798 families residing in the county. The population density was 20/km² (52/sq mi). There were 21,058 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (24/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.33% White, 5.14% Black or African American, 0.11% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.45% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 1.15% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. The Census information includes the prison population of SCI Huntingdon and SCI Smithfield, both located in Smithfield Township. There were 16,759 households out of which 30.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.70% under the age of 18, 10.10% from 18 to 24, 29.40% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 109.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 110.20 males. Dialect, Accent, and Language Almost everyone that lives in Huntingdon County speaks English as their first language. The dominant form of speech in Huntingdon County is the Central Pennsylvania accent, although some areas of the county, such as Kishacoquillas Valley, where many Amish and Mennonite people live, Pennsylvania German is commonly spoken. Notable natives *John Purdue - founding benefactor of Purdue University *Horace Porter - Civil War General and US Diplomat Media Radio Stations AM Radio Stations Stations Within County * WHUN 1150 AM- Mount Union Stations Outside of County * WIEZ 670 AM- Lewistown * WMAJ 1450 AM- State College * WVAM 1430 AM- Altoona * WFBG 1290 AM- Altoona * WKMC 1370 AM- Roaring Spring * WRTA 1240 AM- Altoona * WRSC 1390 AM- State College * WBLF 970 AM- Bellefonte * WKVA 920 AM- Burnham * WHP 580 AM- Harrisburg * KDKA 1020 AM- Pittsburgh- (heard much better at night) * WWVA 1170 AM- Wheeling- (heard much better at night) FM Radio Stations Stations Within County * WFZY 106.3 FM- Mount Union * WLAK 103.5 FM- Huntingdon * WKVR 92.3 FM- Huntingdon * W273BE 102.5 FM- Huntingdon Stations Outside of County * WFGY 98.1 FM- Altoona * WSGY 98.7 FM- Pleasant Gap * WGMR 101.1 FM- Tyrone * WBUS 93.7 FM- State College * WWOT 100.1 FM- Altoona * WJOW 105.9 FM- Philipsburg * WSKE 104.3 FM- Everett * WJSM 92.7 FM- Martinsburg * WHPA 93.5 FM- Gallitzin * WBXQ 94.7 FM- Cresson * WRXV 89.1 FM- State College * WTLR 89.9 FM- State College * WRKY 104.9 FM- Hollidaysburg * WRKW 99.1 FM- Ebensburg * WFGI 95.5 FM- Johnstown * WVNW 96.7 FM- Burnham * WCHX 105.5 FM- Burnham * WQWK 103.1 FM- State College * WLTS 99.5 FM- Centre Hall * WPSU 91.5 FM- State College Television * {CBS- WTAJ-TV, Altoona * {ABC- WATM-TV, Altoona * {Fox- WWCP-TV, Altoona * {NBC- WJAC-TV, Johnstown * {PBS- WPSU-TV, State College * {CW- WPIX-TV, New York City Municipalities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in at most two cases, towns. The following boroughs and townships are located in Huntingdon County: Boroughs Townships Education Public School Districts * Huntingdon Area School District * Juniata Valley School District * Mount Union Area School District * Southern Huntingdon County School District * Tussey Mountain School District * Tyrone Area School District Colleges and Universities Juniata College, a small college affiliated with the Church of the Brethren, is located in the county seat of Huntingdon. External links *Huntingdon County official website *Huntingdon County Business & Industry *Huntingdon County Visitors' Information Category:Counties of Pennsylvania Category:Huntingdon County, Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1787